Twilight: Our Story
by Miss Bama Spirit
Summary: chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arriving in Forks, Washington

I have been on this plane for 5 hours! The stupid people wouldn't get off fast enough. I had been sandwiched in between my two friends Cate and Melanie. I had been screaming in my head "KILL ME NOW!" for the past 2 hours. Now all I wanted to do was get off this plane. I could here Cate and Melanie jabbering happily. "Isn't it great to finally be in Forks?" Cate said to Melanie. She nodded enthusiastically. "We aren't off the plane yet!" I told them grumpily.

"Oh come on Katelynn it's not that bad." Cate said. I sighed I just wanted to get off this plane and sleep. Tomorrow we started our 'grand adventure'. Finally the aisle started to clear and Melanie got out. I got out of the seats and followed her as quickly as I could and Cate followed me.

Once we were finally in the airport I began talking to them as excited as they were. "I can't wait! I wish we could have gotten an earlier flight. We could be out their right now!" Cate and Melanie laughed and nodded in agreement. Then we got to the next worse part of the airport: baggage claim.

Fortunately the baggage didn't take as long as it had on the London trip. Which Melanie had not been on but had gotten all the full details. We left the airport in a rental car, since we were now old enough to drive! Being the much obsessed Twilight fans we are, you simply cannot go to Forks, Washington and rent a regular car! No! We had to have a shiny silver Volvo just like our favorite vampire; Edward!

We finally reached the hotel and checked into our room. Cate had gotten a map and was discussing strategy with Melanie. In the elevator they forced me to look at the map )obviously they did not know that my family does not use maps for any reason what so ever) they wanted to cover so much area a day. We were here for a week so it would be fun. Once we reached our room Cate and Melanie had calmed down finally. We quickly changed our clothes and went to sleep, anticipating the next day.

In the morning I woke to the sound of a shower running. I rolled over to look at the clock- it was 5 a.m.! I groaned and tried to go back to sleep. That became hard when Cate came over and started bouncing on the bed. This was worse than London. "Cate! Go away!" I growled at her. She spoke cheerfully for not being a morning person. Then I remembered why we were here, I sat bolt upright. "Ok Katelynn, Melanie will be out of the shower soon and unless you want a shower we are leaving to get breakfast" Right, we would be in the woods all day. "What are we doin' for lunch?" I asked listening to my stomach growl empty. Cate still looked happy. "They pack our lunch here!"

I got up and got dressed. As soon as Melanie had dried her hair we went down to get breakfast and had our lunches made.

Cate surprised us with our mode of transportation in the woods- trail horses. Ah, yes just like being back home! Cate and Melanie rode English, and I rode western, this really was starting to feel like home. We raced through the trails weaving in and out of the trees, jumping anything we could. We came to the end of where the horses could go, on foot for the rest of the day. It felt like we were walking in circles for hours…

Finally! We were out in the middle of the woods to begin our search. It was a nice sunny day which meant this was the perfect time. We had gone up to Goat Rocks, this was the ideal place to search. "Come on guys we got to get off this trail." I bounded off into the woods. I looked for deer and other animal tracks on the ground and kept myself alert. Cate called out a warning about being prey when they weren't in control. I brushed her comment off with a wave at them.

Melanie suggested making ourselves look vulnerable and Cate looked at her like she was crazy. Leave it up to Melanie to come up with something like that. I kept walking distracted by them, and then I was falling. I heard Melanie and Cate shout and then SPLASH! I had fallen into a river. "Katelynn! Grab onto something there's a waterfall ahead!" I heard Cate call frantically. Of course with my luck I grabbed at a tree limb hanging over me, and what happens? It breaks off!

_Great I come all the way to Forks to get swept up by a vampire not over a waterfall! Should've seen it coming with my luck…_

Then there was the falls! I was swept over and fell. It felt like my world was in slow motion. Then I hit the water with a smack! It hurt worse than the high dive at the pool. Coming back to the surface I felt like I had been hit with a bat in the stomach not able to breathe. I swam to the shore, struggling a little I climbed out. I was alone and it was kind of creepy in the silent forest, it wasn't like the woods I played in as a child at home, it was darker and quieter. I could here my friends scream for me in the distance. I got up and stumbled through the woods a little ways down the trail trying to get my sense of direction back.

Then suddenly it opened up into a field, there in the sunlight sat a ghostly figure. His back was to me but I could see his neck shimmer. "Edward!" I managed in my awe. In a lightning swift move he stood and turned to face me. I became nervous and then embarrassingly the next thing I said was.. "How you doin?" in my most country accent. Great time for the redneck in me to kick in, I thought. I remembered my friends were looking for me after I fell over the waterfall. Then I remembered that he could read minds.

_Oh nice first impression. _

He had been looking at me like I was a psycho redneck. "How do you know my name?" "The book." I blurted. He frowned. "What book?" "Twilight" I said. "I've never heard of it." He said with confusion. Then I heard people coming down the trail. He had probably already heard them though. "Oh no" I said shaking my head. He looked interested. "What? I thought they were your friends?"

I nodded "they are."

That's when Melanie appeared at one trail coming into the clearing and Cate on the other. Melanie saw him first and started running down the hill dressage whip extended. Cate ran towards her. Melanie snapped the whip at her and Cate changed from a run to a gallop and headed away from her as Melanie continued running towards me. Edward just stood there with a smirk on his face probably reading our minds.

When Melanie finally stood by my side trying to catch her breath, "Katelynn! Are you ok?" "Yes, I'm fine _now_.." Both looking at each other knowing what we were thinking about; the most beautiful perfect creature was standing in front of us. By the time we came back to reality, Cate was there on my other side scowling at Melanie for hitting her with the dressage whip. After catching her breath she realized the shimmering vampire in front of us.

I thought Cate actually stopped breathing for a few moments, which we all did laying our eyes on him for the first time! And, of course Melanie well, being Melanie reached her hand out to touch him. He was gone before her arm even got close enough to touch him. Cate and I looked at Melanie with narrowed eyes, and she knew what was coming her way! She started backing away slowly begging for forgiveness with her eyes.

He was gone, just like that gone! I grabbed the dressage whip from Melanie and started tapping it, Melanie knew she was in some deep trouble now…

When we gave up looking for Edward Cullen we went back to our hotel. The whole ride there Melanie was telling us that she was sorry and that she just wanted to touch him, and if we weren't in shock we would have done the same thing! (This is very true!) Since we actually got to see a vampire, which was the one we wanted to see the most, we celebrated! We got all dressed up and went out. To where, well since Forks, Washington is a very, very quaint town just like any town in Alabama we had to make the places we went fun! This was not a hard task for all of us to accomplish! I feel bad for the community of Forks, because when you have three A.D.D. teenage, horse loving and Twilight obsessed girls you might need to watch out! Of course, we went to the first place that said KAREOKE on the sign, Melanie sang Thunder by Boys Like Girls, and Cate and I had a duet singing our song; Sittin' At a Bar by Rehab. Cate and I singing the lines "trailer park" in our most down home southern country accents, well it was more like yelling it more than the singing part.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first day

That night we were back in the hotel. It was twilight and I jumped up at the same time Katelynn did! We linked arms and sang at the top of our lungs "Melanie you really did it this time….." We changed back to the real version after that. We were on the line TRAILER PARK in our country voices when Melanie irritated finally spoke up. "Shut up!" Then I fell down on the floor laughing so hard while Katelynn choked out "we wanted to get an early start."

Melanie pulled the covers back up over her head but Katelynn and I were serious about leaving. "Come on time to go look for Cullens." I said as Katelynn pulled the covers off of her. "Do you guys even have a plan?" she asked us. "Yep we sure do." Katelynn said "We do?" I asked her I had heard nothing of this. "Yes Cate." She said rolling her eyes. "We are going to rent some horses from the stables we saw. Remember?" Melanie was up and in the shower so quickly then that I realized it was an on the spot thought up plan.

_Okay that's it! _

"Katelynn! Are you crazy! We can't just rent some horses and take them on a life threatening trail ride!" I paused for a breath while she looked confused. "What are you talking about?" I glared at her. "I'm talking about horses. What do you think!" I snapped I could tell she was irritated it might not take much to get myself punched now. "They drink animal blood instead of humans. Incase you haven't noticed we aren't like horses as much as I wish we were. "Finally I could see that she got it.

_Good maybe we can end this before it starts. _

"Just calm down Cate just just calm down." I glared at her. She sounded so like Millican. "I know what you're saying", she said at last. "But they aren't going to reveal themselves to humans even if they are on horse back." What she said made sense if she was relying on Twilight as a reference for everything. "I think we need to stop relying on Twilight so much." Katelynn stood there her mouth hanging open like she was unsure whether she should punch me or shun me. Before Katelynn could start doing her "shun the non-believer" the shower cut off and we knew Melanie would be out soon. "We are taking the horses", Katelynn said with finality. "If he runs off again we might at least be able to see a blur of movement when we try to follow."

_Oh great follow even better. Are we trying to kill our selves? _

We sat in silence for the remainder of the time it took Melanie to fix her hair and pick out her clothes. We had to help with the clothes part she was taking too long. Katelynn threw a T-shirt at her while I tossed her some jeans from her stuff. Then we headed downstairs for breakfast. The last time we had stayed in a hotel with breakfast included had been in London. I was so thankful to see that there was actual food on the breakfast counter and not pastries.

After we had finished it was time to leave. It was now 8'oclock. That's when my cell phone rang. Wow it actually got a signal here. I pulled it out of my pocket, my mom was calling me! I answered the phone quickly. "Hello?" I said automatically. "Hi, Cate how are things going." _Ok maybe I don't have to lie. _"Everything's great mom, bye I love you." She started to protest but we had been walking down a hill and I lost signal.

"There's the stable." Katelynn said. "Ok race ya." I called and started running. They followed me and we reached the stables quickly. Katelynn had called and made reservations at breakfast. So there were three horses standing tied up and ready as soon as we paid. There was one grey horse with an English saddle, one chestnut horse with an English saddle and a bay horse with a western saddle.

While Melanie and Katelynn paid I walked up to each horse. I came to the grey one first the name plate on his bridle read Sport. Then I moved to the bay his bridle read Jack. I walked to the third one, the chestnut with a blaze, and four almost perfect socks. The name on his bridle read Pip. Ok I was claiming him. He looked like my horse at home. It was obvious that Katelynn was riding Jack, she hated English saddles. I thought smiling to myself as I remembered the time I lunged her and the horse jumped a small bush with her bareback.

They came up to me then. Melanie was extremely happy. "Come on guy's time to hit the trails!" I caught on to her excitement and walked over to Pip while putting my helmet on. The others did the same. We lead them away from the hitching post where they were tied. There was one mounting block and Katelynn went first. Melanie had a little trouble getting her horse up to it, so I just used the stirrups and swung up from the ground. Melanie had him over to the block then and got on. "Let's go!" I said happily. The one time I always felt at home was on a horse.

After a quick warm up walk all three of us told our horses to trot at the same time. We were all excited about today. It was going to be great. We turned up the same trail we had taken yesterday. There were no designated horse trails you just rode on where ever you wanted. We reached the field way faster than we had yesterday. Melanie and I carefully steered Katelynn around the waterfall today. It was the only way she knew into the field and we weren't going through that again!

Of course when we got there it was empty. How stupid did we really think he was? Not very or we shouldn't call ourselves Twilight fans. "Come on guys let's get a map and go down to the peninsula, that should be about where they live. There's also a road to it so it can't be that hard." I said trying to get out of the field. I had a very good impression I had been here before. It was kind of creepy and they might be hunting today. I didn't want to be out here that much. I also thought that if it took a while to get a map we could stop for today. "Way ahead of you there Cate," Katelynn said happily. "I already have a map let's go!"

_Wonderful…._

I wanted to meet them just as bad as they did but the situation kind of freaked me out. All we had was _Twilight_ as a reference and so far all we knew is that his name was correct. That was when I saw a wolf appear at the far side of the field.

_Things were just getting better and better… If this is Jacob….. Where is my crow bar!_

Melanie and Katelynn were to busy discussing a plan to notice. I happily urged Pip into a canter. We were flying across the field now. There was a random log in the middle and Pip jumped it with ease. I slowed after that. The wolf had just seen my interest and I was afraid he would leave.

_Well afraid he would leave without my chance to kill him first. _

The wolf howled then and Pip did a sliding stop as I saw two others join him. One was a female. The other was little smaller and was another male. The little one bounded out of the trees.

_Oh great Jacob, Leah and Seth. I love Seth though._

I walked Pip around them and up to the trees. I quietly dismounted and tied him up. He might have ground tied but I wasn't going to risk it. I looked back across the field and signaled my friends to go on without me. They looked like they were about to charge across the field. I turned back to the wolves and walked back to where I had stopped Pip originally. "Seth." I called quietly. Sure enough the little one pricked up his ears. That made me happy. Then I addressed them because they could understand me. "Look I know who and what you are. Don't even pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." I named them in turn "Seth, Leah and Jacob; The werewolves from La Push". Then Seth walked over to me wagging his tail, he let me pet him. Apparently when they were wolves they liked that. His head was cocked to the side curious. Probably wondering how I knew or why I wasn't running away. "I'll explain later" I said. Jacob, ah yes Jacob. I walked up to him and petted him and laughed. He gave me a curious look so did everyone else. I couldn't help but ask, "Still in love with Bella, the bloodsucker?" I know it was harsh but I had to! He put his head down and I was waiting to get bit. I couldn't help it that I am totally and completely TEAM EDWARD, well I was more of a TEAM CULLEN! Exempting Rosalie of course, with her snotty attitude she had it coming. The expression on his face made me realize something, Jacob was here alone. Except for Seth and Leah of course. If we were going by twilight… I pushed the thoughts from my head because here came my friends at a full gallop. The wolves turned and fled. Probably too much for one day.


End file.
